Rider (Saint George)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders, first appearing as one of the Servants materialized in the Orleans singularity. His true name is Georgios, better known as Saint George, a holy man with the heroic legend of a great knight. His stories are told in the Golden Legend, a collection of stories of legendary saints, and in the Seven Champions of Christendom. His most famous legends are those as a dragon slayer. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Rider, Saint George, Georgios, the Dragon-slaying Saint Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Heroic Spirit, Rider-class Servant, Saint, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, limited Precognition (Can instinctly determine the best course of action on whether it is necessary to fight or not), Light Manipulation, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, can temporarily make his opponents draconic beings and is exceptionally skilled at slaying dragons, Summoning (Can summon his horse, Bayard), Power Nullification (Bayard allows him to nullify attacks a single time), Minor Mind Reading (Can discern the intentions of others), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Invulnerability (Ascalon protects him from all who have malicious intent), Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant, he should be at least comparable to Archer. Helped fight off Jeanne Alter Wyvern army alongside Siegfried and Mozart in Orleans. Fought Mash and Orion alongside Saint Martha and Kojirou in the Moon Goddess Event), Ascalon can bypass conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (He has exceptional Endurance at A+-rank, making him superior to Heracles), higher with Guardian Knight, Ascalon and Bayard (Guardian Knight temporarily grants him "effectively unlimited defensive capabilities", Ascalon is said to render him invincible, protecting him from all harm and Bayard is said to render him impervious) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping and George can fight on temporarily even after being lethally wounded. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Interfectum Dracones Standard Equipment: His shield, armor, and Ascalon, his sword. Intelligence: Known for his many tales of protecting the weak and defending the faith, he is a Servant whose true worth is only demonstrated while in a defensive position, in which he is virtually unrivaled. Despite his status as a holy man, George is also an immensely skilled combatant, having slain a Dragon, a Phantasmal Beast of the highest-class, single-handedly by pinpointing its sole weak spot and piercing it with Ascalon. Due to this legend, George bears a particular affinity for fighting dragons or those with a dragon-attribute such as King Arthur and Siegfried. Finally, as a Saint, he is also extremely well-versed in the Christian faith and virtually everything that pertains to it. Weaknesses: George cannot fight in spirit form. Guardian Knight only activates when he is protecting others, making it unsuitable for one-on-one battles without the presence of a party to protect, and its effects are only temporary. He must give up the invulnerability granted by Ascalon and Guardian Knight to use Ascalon's offensive properties effectively. He is also extremely kind, honest, upright, and will not resort to tactics that would place innocents in danger. Noble Phantasms Ascalon_Sword.png|Ascalon pre (left) and post (right) ascension Ascalon FGO.gif|Saint George using Ascalon in Fate/Grand Order Ascalon_Arcade.gif|Saint George using Ascalon in Fate/Grand Order Arcade Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain: Saint George's holy sword, an incredibly powerful sword that grants him a form of invincibility through the ultimate defensive power, protecting him from all those with malicious intents. However, this immense protective power can be reversed to transform Ascalon into a sword with the power to pierce any armor. Due to the legends in which Saint George slew a dragon, it also possesses two auxiliary abilities: *'Abyssus Draconis: Thou Shalt a Serpent Become:' After determining whether or not his opponent is good or evil, George uses his unshakable faith to temporarily transform them into a draconic being, rendering them vulnerable to his dragon-slaying abilities and Interfectum Dracones. *'Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer:' Saint George combines his anecdotes as a famed slayer of dragons with Ascalon to strike at a draconic important with punishing force. It can be channeled through a single slash at melee range, or he can launch it as a javelin of pure light at his opponent to run them through. Bayard: The Phantom War Horse: Saint George's warhorse, a magical white steed given to him by a witch who had fallen in love with him. Whoever rides Bayard is said to be impervious to harm, and the horse can completely nullify a lethal blow meant for George only once. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. In George's time, magecraft still retained its legendary strength of old, and though many magi attempted to bring him down with their arcane arts, he always remained unharmed. At this exceptional rank of A, only the greatest and strongest spells from the Age of Gods can get through George's defenses, rendering him effectively immune to all magecraft of the modern era. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Unusually for a Rider, George only has a rank of B as, despite his class, he is not exceptionally skilled in horsemanship, with his riding abilities coming more from his horse, Bayard. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. George's legend as a knight led him to be loved by the World, granting him an unyielding life force within him that allows him to fight even when lethally injured, so long as he does not take a decisively fatal blow such as being decapitated or struck in the heart, and he is driven even further by his intense faith and his desire to protect others. As a result, he has a rank of A in this skill. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Saint George gains his rank of C from his history as a Saint of the medieval era, a divine nature equivalent to the gods of minor cults. It is also derived from his origins as a descendant to the Middle Eastern God of Harvest, Ba'al. Guardian Knight: A skill that grants George an exceptional boost to his defenses when he acts in defense of another, granting him, a protector of many regions and nations in life, effectively limitless defensive power, but only for a short time. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. George possesses C-rank Instinct, though in his case he only makes full use of this ability when fighting in defense of others, allowing him to discern his opponent's intent and decide whether or not it is necessary to fight. Soul of a Martyr: The heart of the faithful, that protects George from mental interference, gained from George's resolute refusal to ever give up his beliefs despite being tortured and persecuted throughout his life. Gallery SaintGeorge.png|Saint George's original design in Fate/complete material IV George FGO.png|Saint George in Fate/Grand Order George FGO2.png|Saint George's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Saint George FGO4.png|Saint George's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Armored Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users